


Note dal passato

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Melancholy, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Music
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 26/06/2015
Kudos: 4





	Note dal passato

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 26/06/2015

Note dal passato  
  
---  
**_Note dal passato_** ****  
_Sbuffa. È costretto per l’ennesima volta a lucidare le monete dello Zione, e per di più le mosche gli danno fastidio. Certo, fare la sessione di lucidature in aperta campagna, alla fattoria di Nonna Papera, ha qualche problema tecnico. Ripassa per l’ennesima volta la moneta, un doblone d’oro massiccio del XVII secolo, che proprio non vuole saperne di venire pulita. Sfrega, sfrega, sfrega e sfrega, ma proprio quell’alone non scompare. Insiste così tanto col panno che la moneta gli scivola dalle mani e tintinna sul terreno sterrato._   
_Ma non fa_ dlin _, come si sarebbe aspettato. Produce una nota strana, familiare. Incuriosito, la raccoglie e prova a farla cadere di nuovo. Questa volta è una melodia intera a risuonare, assordante, tanto da costringerlo a mettersi le mani sulle orecchie…_   


  
Paperino si risvegliò nel suo letto, trafelato, col fiatone. Non riusciva a ricordare esattamente cosa stesse sognando fino a poco prima, ma gli era rimasta nel cervello una melodia, martellante e quasi insopportabile. Era breve, poche note che tintinnavano nella sua mente ciclicamente, in modo assordante. Sospirando, il papero scese dal letto e si diresse verso la cucina, per prepararsi una camomilla.   
Forse così sarebbe riuscito a riprendere sonno.   


  
«NIPOTE!!!»   
Paperino sussultò, stringendo con ancora più forza lo straccio e la moneta che stava lucidando.   
Paperone lo rimbeccò di nuovo: «INSOMMA, COSA STAI FACENDO?»   
Il papero vestito alla marinara rispose assonnato: «Sto lucidando…»   
«A me sembra piuttosto che tu stia dormendo in piedi! Di’ la verità, sei rimasto fino a tardi a guardare la partita, vero?»   
«No, no, assolutamente… ho solo dormito male…»   
«Ah-ah! Mangi troppo la sera, così poi dormi male! Dovresti fare come me, due gallette e acqua piovana, così con i soldi risparmiati magari paghi un paio di debiti…»   
Paperino si limitò a sbuffare. Non era dell’umore ideale per iniziare l’ennesima litigata con il parente sulle solite, vecchie questioni. Aveva solo un gran sonno e, come se non bastasse, quella maledetta musichetta che si ripeteva in loop nel suo cervello, ancora, ancora e ancora…   
Intontito, allungò la mano verso il lucidante, ma questo gli scivolò dalle dita, rovesciandosi sui preziosi marenghi d’argento recuperati dallo Zione circa vent’anni prima. Improvvisamente sveglio, Paperino si fiondò sul mucchio di monete, cercando di asciugare con il panno tutto il liquido che aveva rovesciato prima che Zio Paperone se ne accorgesse.   
Invano.   
«NIPOTE!!!»   
Paperino serrò gli occhi con tutte le sue forze. No, non avrebbe scampato la strigliata neanche questa volta.   


  
Esausto, Paperino rientrò in casa solo verso l’ora di cena. Qui, Quo e Qua avevano già apparecchiato il tavolo, cosa che normalmente gli avrebbe fatto un enorme piacere, ma in quel momento, se ne rese conto, non stava affatto bene. Aveva un forte mal di testa, e anche solo le loro vocine acute sembravano trapassargli il cervello.   
Con enorme sforzo cercò di non darlo a vedere durante la cena, per non farli preoccupare, ma il colpo di grazia ai suoi già fragili nervi glielo diede il tintinnio delle posate.   
_Dlin_ _, dlin, dlin…_   
Non era possibile, era assurdo, totalmente assurdo…   
_Dlin_ _, dlin, dlin…_   
Quella melodia… ancora quella maledetta melodia…   
_Dlin_ _, dlin, dlin…_   
… ancora… ancora… anc…   
«BASTA!!!»   
Con un movimento improvviso, Paperino rovesciò il tavolo, facendo trasalire i nipotini.   
«Zio Paperino…»   
«…sei sicuro…»   
«…di stare bene?»   
Paperino fissò i nipoti, che lo stavano guardando spaventati. Prese un profondo respiro, a occhi chiusi, cercando di recuperare la calma e di zittire, invano, la melodia nella sua testa.   
«Sì… sì… scusate… ho giusto mal di testa da tutto il giorno e la cosa mi sta facendo impazzire…»   
Qui annuì sconvolto: «L’abbiamo notato…»   
«Forse è meglio che vada a dormire.»   
«Non ti preoccupare, Zio Paperino.»   
«Sistemiamo noi qui.»   
«Tu pensa solo a riposarti.»   
Paperino annuì, ringraziando di avere dei nipoti così comprensivi e pazienti. O forse semplicemente spaventati, magari avevano pensato che fosse impazzito del tutto e che se non si fossero comportati così lui avrebbe potuto reagire male. Sospirò, sedendosi sul letto. Era esausto, distrutto, ma sapeva che anche se si fosse coricato non avrebbe potuto dormire. La musichetta continuava a trapanargli ogni neurone, implacabile.   
Perché?   
Cosa stava cercando di comunicargli il suo cervello?   
Che era ora di farsi ricoverare nel più vicino manicomio?   
Forse.   
Sospirò, ancora. Non gli sembrava di aver fatto altro, in quella giornata. Forse doveva semplicemente prestare più attenzione a quella breve sequenza di note.   
Si rilassò, con fatica, cercando di concentrarsi. Non erano note normali. Tintinnavano. Come le monete del deposito. Oppure come…   
«Un carillon!»   
Paperino balzò in piedi. Era il suono di un carillon, senza alcun dubbio. Sì, ma dove poteva aver mai udito quel carillon? Non ricordava di averne mai posseduto uno.   
Forse da piccolo… ma i suoi ricordi di quel periodo erano abbastanza avvolti nella nebbia. Chi poteva ricordare qualcosa di quando era solo un paperotto?   
La mano corse al telefono, mentre le dita scorrevano velocemente sui numeri.   
Attese qualche secondo, poi una voce assonnata rispose: «Pronto?»   
Paperino per un attimo esitò, travolto dai sensi di colpa. Non aveva guardato l’ora, era tardissimo e sicuramente l’aveva buttata giù del letto per una sciocchezza.   
«N-nonna?»   
Dall’altra parte della cornetta la voce femminile si fece improvvisamente seria e preoccupata: «Paperino? Cosa succede? Stai bene?»   
I sensi di colpa schizzarono alle stelle: «Sì... sì... tranquilla...»   
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, la nonna disse: «Se hai bisogno di parlarmi vieni pure.»   
«Adesso?»   
«Ti aspetto per colazione.»   
Il papero mise giù la cornetta, guardando la sveglia. Era l’una passata, povera nonna...   
Rimase lì per un tempo che gli parve infinito, cercando di non pensare, poi si vestì, scese le scale, scrisse un biglietto per i nipotini e si mise in macchina, sperando che la 313 non lo abbandonasse a metà strada, avviandosi lentamente, molto lentamente, verso la fattoria, dove giunse alle prime luci dell’alba.   
La nonna già l’aspettava sulla porta, con il sorriso più accogliente che le avesse mai visto sul becco. Paperino arrossì, sentendosi ancora più in colpa per la levataccia, ma la papera si limitò ad accoglierlo e ad accompagnarlo al tavolo, dove l’attendevano un caffè nero bollente e una fetta di torta di mele ancora tiepida.   
Elvira osservò per un po’ il nipote fare colazione, poi chiese: «Non è da te chiamare in piena notte. Allora, dimmi, cos’è successo?»   
Paperino abbassò lo sguardo: «Nulla d’importante...»   
La nonna sorrise: «Questo fallo giudicare a me.»   
E così, con un profondissimo sospiro, cominciò a parlarle di quella musichetta che lo tormentava. La nonna non disse nulla, si limitò ad ascoltarlo con attenzione fino alla fine. Solo allora si permise d’intervenire.   
«Mi fai ascoltare questa misteriosa musichetta?»   
Paperino si limitò ad annuire e fischiettò quelle poche note. Elvira fece un’espressione sorpresa, poi gli sorrise malinconica.   
«Aspettami qui.»   
Il papero rimase solo, in attesa, mentre nella sua testa continuava a risuonare imperterrita la melodia. Bevve qualche sorso di caffè ormai appena tiepido. La nonna poteva davvero aiutarlo a risolvere il mistero?   
Un rumore di mobili trascinati sopra la sua testa lo fece trasalire. Senza pensarci due volte, Paperino corse verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore.   
Con una zampa sul primo gradino, gridò: «Tutto bene, nonna?»   
Una voce soffocata gli rispose: «Sì, stai tranquillo, l’avevo solo imboscato più di quanto ricordassi... adesso scendo!»   
Il papero non si mosse da quel gradino. Cosa stava combinando l’anziana papera?   
Finalmente Nonna Papera scese, con qualche ragnatela incastrata nella crocchia dei suoi bianchi capelli, stringendo fra le mani un oggettino color rame.   
«Scusami, era in soffitta, dentro un vecchio baule che non aprivo da tempo... vieni in cucina, gli do una ripulita e te lo faccio vedere.»   
Paperino seguì la nonna, che, incurante delle ragnatele sui suoi capelli, prese uno straccio e sfregò con cura e attenzione quello che era andata a prendere, per poi posarlo sul tavolo, di fronte agli occhi del nipote, che lo guardò perplesso.   
Era un vecchio portagioie, uno di quei classici contenitori con in cima una ballerina. Di fianco aveva una chiavetta, che rivelava la sua natura di carillon.   
Nonna Papera si sedette di fronte a lui: «Te lo ricordi?»   
Paperino scosse la testa e la papera si limitò a girare la chiavetta un paio di volte. Ed eccola, finalmente, la musichetta che lo tormentava, esattamente come continuava a risuonare nella sua testa, con lo stesso ritmo, lo stesso tono, le stesse pause. Sette secondi di melodia, esattamente quelli che lo tormentavano, e poi il carillon si bloccò. La ballerina provò ancora a girare su se stessa, ma era come bloccata, e anche la musica si sentì solo più a sprazzi, distorta e innaturale.   
«Uh? È rotto?»   
Nonna Papera lo guardò, con gli occhi velati di malinconia: «Non te lo ricordi?»   
«No... dovrei?»   
«È normale, eri piccolo...»   
La papera sospirò, accomodandosi sulla sedia: «Era il tuo sesto compleanno... tuo e di Della, ovviamente. I vostri genitori vi avevano preparato due regali e li avevano messi in due scatole della stessa grandezza e avvolte nella stessa carta. Lo scambio dei pacchi fu quasi inevitabile, e così Della si ritrovò con un pallone di cuoio e tu con questo. Puoi immaginare quanto tu ci fossi rimasto male. Cercammo in ogni modo di convincere Della a restituirti il pallone, ma lei, testarda e maschiaccio com’era, non ne volle sapere. E così, mentre tua madre aveva provato a far partire la musichetta per attirare l’attenzione di tua sorella, tu prendesti questo carillon e lo buttasti a terra. Da allora ha suonato così, non ho mai udito questa melodia completa...»   
Paperino arrossì leggermente: «Scusa...»   
La nonna gli sorrise: «Eri piccolo, e ancora non avevi imparato a gestire bene la frustrazione, è normale...»   
Al papero sfuggì una risatina imbarazzata. Ripensando al tavolo della sera prima, forse non era migliorato molto neanche da adulto.   
Elvira continuò: «Da allora l’ho nascosto in soffitta, visto che sembrava che tu non volessi più vederlo...»   
Paperino riprese in mano il carillon, osservandolo attentamente da ogni lato: «Strano, però. Non mi ricordavo assolutamente di questo portagioie, e prima dell’altra notte non avevo idea dell’esistenza di questa musichetta. Perché mi sarà tornata in mente ora?»   
Provò ad aprire la scatola, per vedere se riusciva a capire dove si fosse rotto il meccanismo. Con sua grande sorpresa, però, non era vuota.   
«Nonna? È tua questa busta?»   
La papera la guardò sorpresa: «No... non ho mai toccato quel portagioie...»   
Paperino rigirò la busta, più e più volte. Era ingiallita dal tempo ed era sigillata, senza alcuna scritta all’esterno.   
«Posso aprirla?»   
«Certo, fai pure.»   
Cercando di non rompere la già indebolita carta, il papero aprì la busta. All’interno c’era un foglio piegato, ingiallito anch’esso e piegato in quattro. Incuriosito, Paperino l’aprì con delicatezza e trasalì, riconoscendo la scrittura minuta ed elegante, seppure vergata con decisione, anzi, con foga in qualche punto, tanto che quasi il pennino aveva rischiato di bucare la carta. Con gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremanti, ingoiando a fatica un groppo che gli stava chiudendo la gola impedendogli di respirare, si apprestò a leggere.  
  
| 

Caro Paolino,

non so se troverai mai queste righe, che ho nascosto qua dentro, ben consapevole che probabilmente rimarranno per sempre nella soffitta della fin troppo buona Mamma Papera, ma ci tenevo a scrivertele lo stesso.

Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui ti regalammo per errore questo carillon. Credo che tu ci abbia odiato per questo “regalo da femminucce”, come lo chiamasti allora, e che abbia odiato ancora di più Della per non averti restituito il pallone. E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Avrei dovuto sgridarvi entrambi, prendervi sulle ginocchia e darvele, come avrebbe fatto mio padre?

Forse.

Ma mi sono anche resa conto che io alla tua età avrei reagito allo stesso modo. Siamo tanto simili, io e te. Qualcuno ci definisce irascibili, ma secondo me non è la definizione corretta. Noi siamo testardi, determinati, decisi a non farci mettere i piedi in testa da niente e da nessuno. Non vergognarti di ciò che sei, anche se non sarà sempre facile. Rischierai spesso di essere incompreso, ma prima o poi troverai chi saprà apprezzarti e sostenerti, anche se in modi totalmente inaspettati. Per farti un esempio, io ho sempre sognato di sposarmi con un cow boy, e decisamente tuo padre non rientra nella categoria, ma nonostante le continue litigate e discussioni io lo amo e lo amerò sempre, così come amerò per sempre i frutti del nostro amore, tu e Della, per quanto mi possiate far disperare.

Io sarò sempre fiera di te, qualunque cosa farai nella vita.

Ti voglio bene e te ne vorrò sempre,

La tua affezionatissima madre

Ortensia  
  
---  
Nonna Papera si limitò a sorridere. Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere chi avesse scritto quella lettera, le bastò osservare il volto del nipote per avere tutte le risposte.   
Dopo qualche minuto di commozione, Paperino, con la voce ancora rotta, riuscì a chiedere: «Posso... posso prenderlo?»   
La nonna gli sorrise: «È tuo. Io l’ho solo custodito per te.»   
«Grazie. Grazie davvero.»   


  
Paperino, pur alla guida della sua amata 313, non riusciva proprio a mandare giù quel groppo alla gola. Anche se aveva già imboccato la strada di casa, improvvisamente, come colto da una folgorazione, fece inversione e tornò indietro, fino a fermarsi di fronte a un’abitazione curiosa ma familiare.   
Il papero fece capolino dalla porta socchiusa: «Si può?»   
Preso da chissà quale strano esperimento, Archimede lo salutò senza neppure alzare la testa da quello che stava facendo: «Ciao, Paperino! Come mai così mattiniero?»   
«Così... senti, potrei chiederti un favore?»   
Archimede alzò finalmente la testa dal suo lavoro: «Certo, dimmi pure!»   
Paperino porse il carillon: «Sei in grado di aggiustarlo?»   
L’inventore lo guardò incuriosito, aprendolo: «Uh, è davvero vecchiotto! Sì, non dovrebbe essere difficile, dammi un paio di minuti...»   
Mentre l’aquilotto prendeva al volo un paio di cacciaviti, l’attenzione di Paperino fu immediatamente attirata da Edi, che iniziò a lampeggiare per salutarlo.   
«Ciao, Edi! Tutto bene?»   
Il robottino lampeggiò ancora, per poi entrare in un macchinario e portargli una tazzina di caffè.   
«Eh? Oh, no, ti ringrazio, Edi, ma l’ho già bevuto.»   
Edi continuava a porgerlo ronzando e finalmente Paperino capì: «Sei preoccupato perché sembro stanco, vero? Ma non ti preoccupare, è solo un po’ d’insonnia, passerà presto.»    
Intenerito, prese la tazzina dalle mani di Edi e la posò sul tavolo, per poi dare un buffetto alla piccola lampadina.   
«Ecco fatto, te l’ho aggiustato. Ma per favore, non buttarlo più per terra, è un oggetto delicato.»   
Paperino trasalì: «Come... come hai fatto a capirlo?»   
L’inventore rispose: «Erano saltati alcuni punti, come se fosse caduto con molta violenza. Conoscendoti, ho fatto solo due più due.»   
Paperino fece una smorfia: «Già... mi conoscete fin troppo bene. Grazie, quanto ti devo?»   
Archimede sorrise: «L’unica cosa che devi fare è andare a riposare, sembri stravolto!»   
«Lo farò. Grazie ancora a entrambi.»   


  
Poco dopo, Paperino varcò la soglia di casa stringendo gelosamente al petto il suo tesoro. La casa era vuota. Qui, Quo e Qua gli avevano lasciato sul tavolo la colazione e un biglietto, dove lo avvertivano che sarebbero andati a scuola da soli e lo pregavano di riposarsi. Il papero sorrise. Cosa aveva fatto di così bello nella vita da meritarsi dei nipoti così bravi e premurosi?   
Salì le scale ed entrò in camera, posando poi accuratamente sul comodino il carillon. Lo guardò per un momento, poi girò la chiavetta, coricandosi subito dopo sul letto, con gli occhi chiusi, per godersi al meglio quel momento.   
Era una melodia dolcissima, molto più bella di quello che avrebbe potuto intuire da quei pochi secondi fissati nella sua memoria, che sicuramente la sua mamma aveva selezionato con cura per quel maschiaccio di sua sorella. Peccato, non sapeva cosa si era persa. Era davvero un peccato che per poter essere udita per intero quella musichetta avesse dovuto aspettare decenni...  
E si addormentò così, ancora vestito, cullato da quelle note che beffardamente l’avevano chiamato con così tanta insistenza attraverso il tempo, felice e beato, come se sua madre gli avesse dato ancora una volta il bacio della buonanotte.


End file.
